


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更四

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更四

更四

谁也没说，李现捞了个背包就直接去了机场，定了最近的一班班机，最后折腾到达的时候，凌晨4点多。  
天气巨热，没风，晚上都一点凉呼气都没，整个人都像是被包在自发热棉袄里，嗖嗖出汗。芒果台占地广，广场大，热辐射更可怕，到处都是水泥地，李现觉得自己是被露天烧烤了。  
张若昀趁大部分人下了班，天黑了就溜了出来，但也没啥地方好去，他……不，是她现在一个女孩子穿了一身不合身的衣服，还没有内衣，提溜着鞋走着，保不定就被好心围观群众报警，于是微博上就能传出最新八卦：一女子衣衫不整酒后赤足走在街头，疑似精神病人。  
还有一张张若昀的脸。  
所以李现是在芒果台旁边的人行道找的人。  
暗淡的冷光灯照着深绿的叶子，歪歪扭扭的共享单车排成排，街道寂静——张若昀百无聊赖得坐在台阶上，曲起腿抱着膝，很像个在人生道路里迷失方向的小姑娘，她身边摆了一双男士皮鞋，西装裤覆盖着脚背，白皙又精致的脚趾露出来，大大咧咧踩在粗糙的地面，身上穿宽松的白衬衫，被汗浸得半湿，背后和前胸都几乎透明，紧紧贴着女孩子柔和起伏得曲线。  
李现手机一震动，他一个激灵，反射性得躲在拐角墙后。  
张若昀的信息：  
「现哥诶，你到哪儿了？」  
李现偷偷瞥了一眼。  
「到机场了，马上过来。」  
「哦……本来想请你吃夜宵，改早餐算了。」  
李现又偷看了一眼，张若昀发完信息，打了个哈欠，扯了手边的西服上装，折一折，要睡的样子。  
「你困了？」李现问。  
张若昀摸出手机，挣扎着打字：「早就困了，你慢慢过来，我睡一会，到了给我打电话。」  
「别啊，太危险了，抢劫怎么办？」李现想一想，壮着胆子提醒，「你现在是女孩子。」  
「……」  
「要不你唱歌给我听，就你要表演的那个，这样你就不睡了。」  
张若昀秒懂套路，发了个秦明呵呵的表情包：「怎么，想录音啊？」  
被瞬间戳穿小心思的李现有点尴尬又有点开心，情绪真是奇怪极了，可想到张若昀脸上会露出的那种小得意的表情，就自己也觉得高兴。  
「好奇啊，我去听了你那个《坚强的人》」  
「《孤独患者》」  
「Stop！」张若昀再不喊停怀疑自己黑历史要被李现列张清单念出来，「我还没练好呢……」他抿着唇，把潮乎乎的头发别到耳后去，「抢拍。」  
「清唱啊，又不要你放BGM，老张，我这么远来接你，唱首歌欢迎我一下都不行啊？」  
李现得寸进尺得把要求发过去，这回半天张若昀都没消息，他开始忐忑，远远望到张若昀举着手机在发呆，好笑又可爱。  
“叮——”  
卧槽！  
半秒不到，李现用最快的反应速度接听了突然打过来的电话，放到耳边了还一身大汗，犹如在生死边缘走了一趟——幸好张若昀没注意。  
然后……  
……  
“喂，怎么唱着歌也能睡着啊？”  
捡起掉在地上的还在通话的手机，李现蹲在睡着的张若昀面前自言自语。  
四肢纤细的女孩子完全侧俯在大大的西装上，白衬衫的袖子盖住了手背，压在疲惫的小脸下，另一只袖子挽到手肘，青葱似的指尖微微蜷曲，还保留了一半握手机的样子。  
李现轻柔得把披散在地上的黑发理顺，再拨开落在芸芸脸上的发丝，露出那颗俏皮可爱的鼻尖痣。芸芸睡得不安稳，时不时皱起眉头，热出的汗慢慢从额头滑到发髻，细腻的肌肤似乎在泛着光。  
——他发现自己有了一种吻上去的冲动。  
……  
张若昀醒来的时候已经被李现背在背上了，迷迷糊糊，完全打不起精神，好像变成女孩子后体力都只有以前的一半，困得她手指头都不想动。  
“没事你继续睡，”李现察觉到背后的动静，“嘀嘀没人接单，我往前面走一走看看有没有出租。”  
“哦……”张若昀睡意浓重的回答，侧脸压在李现肩膀，嗡嗡的鼻音震得李现从后颈到尾椎一阵酥痒，李现掩饰得咳了好几声。  
过了几秒，大概是李现这几声咳吵到张若昀了，她恶人先告状，嫌弃道：“热死了。”  
勤于锻炼的男人身体热力十足，张若昀梦到自己在赤道几内亚穿着棉袄抱着烤炉，对面是一只禁婆在喝热茶，长长的头发把他绕了几圈，太可怕了！  
李现好笑：“哦，那你背我也可以啊。”  
“滚啦你。”张若昀揉揉眼睛，发现他们在回头还能看见芒果台的地方，她想起来个笑话，拍拍李现，“你知道芒果台的特色的是什么吗？”  
“啥？”李现满头雾水，一侧头正好对上昀昀凑上来的脸，眼睛带着笑，近在咫尺，呼吸可闻，更是有没有穿内衣的、丰满又柔软的胸紧紧贴在背后，让他非常怀疑自己会起什么反应——不对起反应才正常好不好！  
“嘿嘿嘿，”张若昀完全没意识到自己是女孩子，心安理得得扒在大老远连夜赶来见义勇为的李现背后，“是草泥马啊~”  
凌晨的夜色里，芒果台草泥马般的高大楼房，散发着属于神兽的威严（。  
“……”李现满头黑线笑不出来，“服了你了。”  
“I've seen the …… as my stage now，Channeling ang…… age now……”张若昀伸出手，似乎在炎夏的热浪里去接那漫天的星光，嘴里哼哼着没听出来是什么调子，更是唱着唱着又睡着了，完全放心得把自己交给了李现。  
……  
酒店房间里，怎么折腾都没醒来的张若昀（女版）抱了个枕头呼呼大睡，口水流到枕头上，脸蛋睡得红彤彤。李现就完全没有睡意了，跑到楼下的景观花园里抽烟，乳白的天光从东方的边界渐渐晕染，和烟草青色的烟雾在眼前交织，他摸出耳机塞进耳朵，在手机里调出了全世界独一无二的录音。  
女孩子的音色纤细又清脆，可有着与张若昀一模一样的咬字和腔调，可以用声音而不是语言来叙事，没有任何嘈杂其他背景声，只有略显滞涩的安静歌谣——  
「人随风飘荡  
天各自一方  
在风尘中遗忘的  
清白脸庞  
……」  
李现两次都没打着火，第三次打燃了，却没点着烟，他把不知道第几根烟抓在掌心，盯着火苗，脑中有着奇异的一片空白，好像全部被不应该存在常态中的声音填满了，连有人接近都没有发现。  
“你是卖火柴的小女孩吗？”一只手轻轻拍在他背后。  
一夜没有休息的大脑，在香烟的刺激下保持着奇怪的兴奋，李现转过身，变回男孩子的张若昀弯腰朝着他笑，眉眼弯弯，衣服是那身西装，头发却软塌塌得垂下来，跟随晨风微微晃动。  
他鬼使神差拉住对方的手腕，一用力就把没防备的人拽得栽倒在身上，被他一把抱住，摸摸背后，没有冰凉的长发，不由得有些遗憾：  
“诶，不是芸芸了吗？”  
“……”  
张若昀狠狠踩了他一脚。  
“清醒了吗？！”  
“嘶——！”李现猛地松开人跳起来，“疼疼疼疼疼……老张张张，你也太狠了，我这脚得肿了，走不了路了……”  
“德性，”张若昀看看他手腕上总会出现一块的iwc，“七点多了，去吃早饭吧，还是你想去哪儿吃，我请你。”  
李现观察着。  
总觉得……就算是张若昀，也好想比以前的线条更温柔了些。  
“李现？”张若昀莫名其妙，“想什么呢？”  
“啊？哦，”李现抓抓脖子，问出了他一直疑惑不解的一个问题，“变成女生是长头发我可以理解，长长了嘛，但是你变成男生的时候，为什么头发还会变短啊？从头发缝里缩回去吗？”  
“……”= =  
好想打人哦。  
李现看着张若昀那一张纠结的、挂着霜的脸，手还忍不住得去摸头皮，拍着手笑出声，比那年张若昀把假发片甩飞了都要笑得开心。

然而此时此刻，谁也没意识到，他们之间出现了一个秘密，整个宇宙也只有他们两个知道。  
秘密是个被孕育的星体，会有一天，变成燃烧的太阳吗？

  
***  


……  
数不清的流年  
似是而非的脸  
把你的故事对我讲  
……  
此生多寒凉  
此身越重洋  
轻描时光漫长  
低唱语焉不详  
……  
“……我想回头望，把故事从头讲，时光迟暮不返，人生已不再来……”  
李现喉咙里哼着的调子，被缤纷光源里的欢呼和尖叫掩盖，延伸入观众席内的圆形舞台，张若昀打扮得格外“民谣”，其实李现早就发现，脱离一度紧跟着张若昀的标签——制服美男——对方是个很乖的样子，像是一段温和的线，比如法秦庆功会他穿粉色长开衫那次，比如认真唱着歌穿着黑色长开衫的这次，长长的袖子盖住手背，露出好看的手指，他的眉眼神情，跟回荡在场中的歌一般，缓和悠长。  
“真好看啊！”旁边有人说。  
嗯，虽然比不上我帅气，身材没我好，但也可以了。李现在心里表示赞同。  
“声音也好好听~”  
呵，我还有女声清唱版呢，更好听，你们听不着~  
李现滋生了一点点优越感。  
优越感有滋生了一点点喜悦，一点点喜悦被热闹的氛围放大，变成一颗巨大的李现抱不动的幸运星砸在他脑袋上——  
晚会结束，芒果后台。  
李现在张若昀的休息室等了蛮久，张若昀这次又是主持又是节目，肯定下了场还有很多人要打招呼，不过张若昀给他在休息室留了点心，贴心！  
“吃夜宵有没有推荐的地方？”  
“夜宵大排档那种味道最好，小川知道，他本地人。”  
休息室门打开，外面嘈杂的声音伴随了走进来的一群人蜂拥而至，李现放下手里的杂志，正好望见张若昀一边脱外衣一边说：“啊我知道，上次小川带我去过，但是有点辣，柏霖哥吃不了吧？”  
跟在后面的陈柏霖普通话还是有点撇脚：“没关系啊，不要怕辣，多喝牛奶——”  
进来的人群看着李现。  
李现看着进来的人群。  
举起手：“……hi~”  
“噗——这是李现，”张若昀把西装外套交给助理，他虽然耐热，但聚光灯下穿这么多也出汗了，他向陈柏霖介绍，“演技不错，新生代帅哥。柏霖哥，你先坐会，我去换身衣服。”  
两边都是艺人，还有各种助理，怎么说也不会冷场，立刻大家交谈的其乐融融，并且一起吐槽张若昀留下的点心晚上吃特别容易胖。突然张若昀的助理起身去敲更衣间的门：“若昀哥，我突然想起来，之前换衣服里面放了杯水，你没碰到吧。”  
“……”  
“若昀哥？”  
“没。”闷闷的回答从里头飘出来。  
“哦，那就好。”  
但是为什么声音好像不对。  
“是不是遇到什么事了，我进去看看吧。”  
“发生事情了吗，我来看看。”  
李现和陈柏霖一起站起来，又一起说。  
他们互相看向对方，有一点点尴尬。  
陈柏霖率先坐下：“你去，你去，要帮忙喊我。”  
李现大概猜到发生了什么事，不管大家疑惑的眼光，装了一杯温水拿在手里才去敲门：“喂，老张，是我啊，开门。”  
奇怪的是，半天门里都没有动静，这回李现也不明白了，再次重重敲响：“张若昀？”


End file.
